warframefandomcom_fr-20200216-history
Conclave 1.0
Conclave, aussi appelé Versus, est un jeu de type PvP au sein de Warframe, prévue pour des duels "1 contre 1" et "2 contre 2" (bien que du "1 contre 2" soit également possible), sur le même principe que les duels au sein du Dojo. Cependant, le Conclave est restreint aux joueurs avec un score de Conclave Similaire au lieu de leur appartenance à un Clan. Le Score de Conclave est calculé à partir des Warframes, Armes, Mods et Sentinelles. Les missions de Conclave peuvent être trouvées sur la plupart des planètes, en dehors du Dojo. Participer à un Conclave n'affecte pas l'expérience et les points de discipline, cependant l'on peut observé que le ratio tués/mort est affiché dans le profil. Il faut également noter que les Conclaves sont toujours en phase de test et peuvent être l'objet de bugs. Accéder au Conclave Pour accéder au Conclave, le joueur doit avoir une planète disponible disposant d'une zone de Conclave. Cette zone est associée à un "Score de Conclave". L'équipement actuel du joueur doit être compris dans l'intervalle indiqué. Une fois entré, le joueur peut choisir l'équipe dans laquelle il souhaite se battre. Lorsque les deux équipes ont un ou deux joueurs, le combat peut commencer. Le Score de Conclave Le Score de Conclave est calculé pour chaque équipement individuel et c'est la somme des scores de chaque équipement qui est prise en compte pour entre dans une zone de Conclave. Le score des équipements est affecté par le rang et les mods. Chaque mod possède un score de Conclave à côté du type d'arme, par exemple: "Fusil C20". La formule est la suivante : Total Conclave = Score de Conclave de base des Armes + Warframe Rang*(8/3) + Score de Conclave de la Sentinelle + Score de Conclave des Mods. Le Score de Conclave des Warframes semble varier en fonction de la capacité des mods disponibles au lieu du rang lui-même, par exemple l'ajout d'une aura (qui ne possède pas de score de Conclave) sur une Warframe augmente son Score de Conclave. La valeur de Conclave par défaut d'une arme est statique et ne change malgré l'augmentation du niveau, l'utilisation d'un Forma ou d'un Catalyseur Orokin. Seuls les mods d'arme peuvent augmenter le Score de Conclave. Gameplay La zone de Conclave fournit des orbes de vie et d'énergie, ainsi que des munitions. Les zones sont asymétriques et utilisent les mêmes éléments qui composent les cartes habituelles. Les capacités des Warframes fonctionnement parfaitement mais ont un comportement différent sur les Tennos que sur les autres factions. Cliquer ici pour voir la page correspondante (en anglais, sera traduite prochainement). Les matchs sont remportés lors deux manches sur trois sont gagnées. Conclave Missions Bugs et Exploits * peut utiliser sa capacité Téléportation et ainsi obtenir un coup finisher, tuant la plupart des Warframes instantanément. Ses capacités Shuriken et Tempête de lames peuvent tuer en un coup les autres Warframes. L'invisibilité combinée au équipée de la posture Derviche Cramoisi est une bonne alternative au fait de spammer Tempête de lames. * Si une orbe d'énergie est ramassée avant la fin du round, une autre apparaîtra environ 10 secondes après le début du prochain round. * Avant le début d'un round, les joueurs peuvent bouger librement leur Warframe, mais les contrôles sont orientés différemment. Par exemple, bouger avec le début du round, avant tout droit peut donner un mouvement sur le côté ou en arrière. Ce "bug" peut permettre de récupérer une orbe d'énergie ou de se placer plus rapidement. * Si place sa mue juste avant la fin d'un round, la mue restera tant qu'une autre ne sera pas placer. Sur le Conclave de Sedna, choisissez l'équipe Lune. Avant la fin d'un round, placer une mue au point d'apparition des adversaires. Avant le début du prochain round, récupérer l'orbe d'énergie la plus proche et place une nouvelle mue. Celle du camp adverse explosera en créant un nuage de poison et des dégâts de poison dans le temps. Cette technique infligera d'important dégâts à tous les joueurs présents dans le camp de l'équipe Soleil. * La capacité Monde en Feu d' peut tuer tous les adversaires s'il y a suffisamment d'énergie et que les adversaires sont proches. Les adversaires n'ont pas besoin d'être en vue ou à la même altitude. * Un coup de pied sauté (Maj, puis Espace, puis CTRL) met à terre toutes les Warframes si elles ne sont pas immunisées, comme avec Peau de Fer. Un coup de grâce infligera d'important dégâts à n'importe quelle Warframe. Cette technique peut être reproduite rapidement et plusieurs fois. * La capacité Désarmement Radial de inflige 700 de dégâts magnétiques, détruisant tous les boucliers, voire tuant les Warframes les plus faibles. * Dans le Conclave de Sedna, il est possible de récupérer toutes les orbes d'énergie rapidement, privant ainsi l'adversaire d'utiliser ses capacités. * Sniper sur le Conclave d'Europe est extrêmement efficace. Utiliser le ou l' peut provoquer le départ des adversaires. * Les attaques glissés peuvent aussi fatales que les capacités ultimes. * Parer une attaque vous protège de tous les dégâts, sauf ceux provoqués par quelques habitabilités comme Venom et Choc, les explosion et les dégâts de status. Tips * Bien connaître la carte et les emplacements d'apparition des orbes d'énergie. * Connaître les lieux de réapparitions. * Obtenir le meilleur arsenal possible, en fonction du score de Conclave. Si vous utilisez Saryn, équipez Vitalité et Redirection au plus haut niveau. * Les Sentinelles sont inutiles en Conclave, sauf pour indiquer dans quelle direction se trouvent les adversaires. Leur utilité augmente avec les mods Fuite de Réfrigérant, Autodestruction et Gardien. * * Recommend using a "ground-slam then melee" combo unless enemy if too far to catch up. * Utiliser des dégâts tranchants, de poison et viraux. Notes When there is an invasion, Conclave nodes cannot be invaded. See also *Player vs. Player (PvP) *Duel *Missions